


The Battles' Archangel

by HarleyQ96, Khaara



Category: natewantstobattle
Genre: Angels, Anti will be mention tho, Anti will probably appear in later chapters, Archangels, Based on the universe created in RPs with my girlfriend, Demons, F/M, I'll probably modify the tags at a later date, Multi, Two Archangels are a pain in the butt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQ96/pseuds/HarleyQ96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaara/pseuds/Khaara
Summary: When a fallen Archangel gets the attention of a Soul Collector and a Shadow Demon.. things can get interesting.--This contains the main characters (Phantom, Natemare and said Archangel) to be in a poly relationship. If you don't like this type of relationship, please don't read.
Relationships: Natemare (NateWantsToBattle)/Original Character, Natemare (NateWantsToBattle)/Original Female Character, Phantom (NateWantsToBattle)/Original Character, Phantom (NateWantsToBattle)/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Battles' Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Phantom owns multiple clubs, hotels and a casino. He resides in a gothic mansion with his brother, Natemare. Also Anti might appear in later chapters. Here, he is the third oldest demon. He had a life before becoming an ego of Jack. He is also the son of Lucifer and have two sisters: Lilith, who is the First Demon, and Maera, who is the Second Demon and Mother Queen of Succubi. 
> 
> Selariel, or Ary, is the youngest of the Archangels. Michael and Raphael are horrible and wants to take over the Heavens. Gabriel is neutral but truly, he doesn't like Mike and Raph. Then you have the twins sisters: Uriel and Selariel. This adaptation of Lucifer is based on the Luci from the show 'Lucifer'. He won't be present but will probably get mentioned. By extension, Michael, Raphael and Gabriel are the uncles of Anti while Uriel and Selariel are his aunts. 
> 
> If you have any more questions about this universe, let me know!

A young looking woman entered a very well known nightclub. She had very long black hair and they were loose and resting against her back. Her skin was pale and smooth with light black makeup. Her blue gaze scanning anyone or anything around her. The woman was wearing a baby blue swing dress with black ankle wrapped heels. Sapphire jewelry adorned her ears, neck and wrists. She truly was a beautiful sight to see. She went to the bar and ordered a red wine before making her way to an empty booth. The club was busy but the lineup to get in didn’t take too long for her. It might have been her first time here but for someone like Ary, waiting half an hour was nothing. The woman liked the club so far. The lights were red but weren’t moving around like she expected them to do. People were sitting around while listening to people perform on the stage, white spotlight on them. Ary observed the group of men who were singing and playing various instruments for a moment. She had noticed that some mortals here had talents in some ways, either be it mortal talents or magical talents. It always fascinated her. She never would have expected her father to allow something like this with how human nature pushed them to be. Either way, Ary was always fascinated and intrigued with how they managed their lives. Then come the other magical creatures: witches, mages, shape shifters and demons, to name a few. Ary smiled a little to herself. Demons. She was able to pick up their aura. She knew at least two were here. Demons didn’t bother her and she didn’t see them as a nuisance or anything. Contrary to popular beliefs, demons and angels aren’t fully the representation of bad and good. Some angels were horrible and Ary had witnessed that first hand. She hasn't met any good demons as of yet but she knew they existed. Now this wasn’t why Ary was in this club. All she truly wanted was a place where she could relax and enjoy her night. And just as a precaution, the angel let her magic work on her, masking her presence and magical aura. For as far as Ary knew, she was just a mortal woman sipping some red wine. 

There was a young woman in a booth next to her, she asked for an angel shot from the waitress that came by. Not a minute later the two demons that Ary had sensed were at the booth and keeping the young woman company. The angel looked over for a few seconds but her gaze went back to the stage. The three passed by her though as the demons guided the woman to the back. Ary looked over to where they went and it was the offices. Ary was curious about the young woman and the two demons that she had sensed. She decided to investigate a little. The word ‘angel’ had intrigued the archangel. She casted a small spell to hide herself from others and once she knew no one could see her, she followed the two demons and the woman.

They were locked in the office. The one with purple streaks down his eyes was comforting the woman while the other talked. He was asking questions about if the man was a date or if he was outside and what he looked like and such. The woman was answering but she was also crying. Ary lightly frowned. She hated when people, men and women, was sad, hurt and upset. She walked closer, still unable to be detected by the demons, and brushed her fingers against the woman’s shoulder. She would feel a warm comforting feeling and put her into a sense of security and able to properly relax. The archangel then left to go find the man behind her troubles. 

What she didn’t know is that Mare had slipped out at the same time by chance. They both saw the man at the same time. Ary approached the guy, she seemed to have come from another way. She leaned against the bar, where he was, and smiled at him. “Are you here alone?”

“No but maybe for the right price I am” The guy looked Ary up and down. Mare had stopped and slipped into the shadows. He was curious about where this was going. 

Ary was still quite a sight and her smile grew bigger. “I can show you what a real and beautiful woman can do. Take care of this handsome body of yours..” She giggled and definitely pulled the right cards to make the man follow her out of the club. He definitely followed her, completely convinced he had another victim and completely forgetting about the woman that Phantom was comforting. Mare stayed in the shadows, wondering who this woman was. He saw through the facade and wondered how she knew. Once she was out of the club, she led the man to an alley before proceeding in pinning him to the wall. She wasn’t scared of using her real strength against the mortal. It didn’t take long for her to pull out her archangel blade, slightly caressing the skin of the man with the tip of it. “Tell me.. Why do you think going after women and making them fall into a false sense of security and praise then turning them into abused victims is a good idea?”

The man was terrified. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about l-lady!” 

“I’m talking about Allison. What did you do to her that made her run for protection? Made her scared of you?”

He tried to lie, not knowing it was easy for her to see through it. “A-Allison? That’s my ex. She abused me!” 

“Nice try. I know you abused her.” Ary put a small pressure on her blade, drawing a small red bead of blood. He closed his eyes and begged her to spare him. 

Mare slowly came out of the shadows but stayed silent. Ary sensed one of the two demons. She stepped back, her blade disappearing. “Don’t go near her ever again. I’ll know if you do and you do not want to know what I truly can do.” Once the archangel let go of the man, she turned to face the demon. She smiled small and it’s like she was shy or something. “I hope I didn’t take over what you wanted to do..”

The man scrambled off. The demon smiled warmly. “You’re quite alright doll face. I would like to talk to you though..” 

“Of course. Do you prefer talking here or.. Somewhere inside the club?”

“In the club. Please.” 

Ary nodded and followed him.


End file.
